malachaifandomcom-20200214-history
Siphoner
Siphoners, or Siphons, are a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate their own magic but do possess a rare power that allows them to siphon magic from other sources in which they can use. They are considered abominations by many witch communities despite being born with their abilities and may face harsh treatment by their covens when discovered. They appear to be rare and few in numbers although they are rather controversial due to the discovery in which they have the potential to become witch-vampire hybrids. Creation Very little is known about Siphoners, especially with regards to how or why they came into existence. Their conception and birth appear to be the same as that of ordinary witches, given that many Siphoners do not know of their true nature until adolescence. In the case of twins, there seem to be no indication that they both must be either Siphoners or regular witches, as evidenced by the existence of three sets of twins from the Gemini Coven -- the twins Josie and Grayson Parker were born a witch and siphoner, same as their older twin siblings Kaiaphas and Malachai Parker were born a regular witch and a Siphoner, History Over a course of over a decade in the mid-1800's, a number of Siphoners were exiled from the Gemini Coven as a result of the coven's witches believing them to be abominations. These six individuals, eventually calling themselves Heretics, were befriended by a vampire in the late 1800s and she turned them into vampires. As vampires, they discovered that they could siphon the magic holding them alive, becoming vampire-witch hybrids. While on the way to destroy the Gemini Coven, they were imprisoned in a prison world by them. In the late 20th century, the Gemini Coven was plagued by the birth of another Siphoner, Malachai Parker, the son of Coven leader Joshua Parker and the twin brother of Kaiaphas Parker, who had been born a regular witch. Because Kaiaphas and Malachai were twins, they were set to inherit the leadership of the coven from Joshua, which Joshua and the rest of the family feared due Kai's emerging signs of sociopathic nature and his siphoning ability giving him an almost guaranteed "win" in the Merge. Fearing that he would lose his status as the Coven's leader, Grayson attacked and killed Josie, and seemingly her unborn daughter at her wedding, where he took advantage of all of the Gemini Coven members in attendance to attack full-force. When he became surrounded by Geminis chanting a spell around him, he assumed they were trying to send him to a new Prison World and killed himself by stabbing himself in the neck with a piece of broken glass. Due to the coven's connection to their leader, all of the members began to die as a result of Grayson's death, which was exactly what he had planned would happen. In 2014, Brandon North, Malachai Parker and Kaiaphas helped Katherine North give birth to the child, who had been revealed to be a Siphoner after she almost killed Katherine on several occasions by siphoning too much of her werewolf venom. Katherine and the baby both survived the difficult childbirth, and the newborn baby were named Elizabeth Parker by her father, Malachai Parker. In 2017, the three-year-old Lizzie, at Kai and Katherine's urging, used her Siphoner powers to absorb the boundary spell on the Armory's vault, cast four years earlier by an unknown witch, to see what was inside. It was then soon revealed that the ancient Tuning Fork Brandon and his interns found in the caves under The Armory that bears the symbol of Hell, has a negative effect on Siphoners as well as Sirens, though it is unknown how or why this is the case. Powers and Abilities Powers * Siphoning: Siphoners possess the rare ability to absorb nearly all forms of magic from external sources in place of their lack of personal power. As a result of this ability, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. Siphoning can be used to siphon the magic of enchanted objects as well as the magic from supernatural beings. Abilities * Spell Casting: Siphoners, after having absorbed magic from an external source, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. This allows them to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. However, the amount of power they have absorbed is finite and will eventually need to be replenished by siphoning more magic, though the frequency of which depends on the amount and strength of the magic they absorbed. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells may render it ineffective. * Magic: Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft as any other being. * Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be siphoned in defense. * Staff of Arcadius: An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork capable of producing a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is shown to inflict great pain on Siphoners in the same way it inflicts pain on Sirensseeming due to been rooted in psychic energy. Lizzie was in pain when the Staff vibrated after been dropped on the floor. It is unknown if the Staff also has an effect on neutralizing a Siphoner's power like it does with Sirens. Known Siphoners |-|Siphoners= |-|Former Siphoners=